Impossible
by OthLvr23
Summary: Haley walked away from her family to be with the man she thought was the one,when he shows that hes nothing but a jerk by cheating on her, alone and distraught she must now go back to her parents,her sisters and face her mistakes. Naley
1. Chapter 1

"How could you?" a whisper filled the silent room. Haley leant against the door frame as it was the only thing strong enough to keep her frail body up. Her face was still and unreadable and at this time she felt numb, all the pain she had felt, the tears she had cried were like a distant memory to her. Haley was looking in to the eyes of, who she thought was, her true love you know 'the one'. He had promised never to break her heart again and her she was broken hearted.

"What are you talking about, Haley, what happened to you?" Damian said apprehensively.

"Damian, you know what I'm talking about and I have had enough lies, I just want to know the truth please." She said this slowly and carefully meaning every word that came out of her mouth. She was now staring intently into Damian's eyes, she was trying hard to hide her emotions by looking as blank as possible but her poker face cracked when she felt a stray tear that she didn't even know she had fall down her cheek.

"Haley ... I" Damian spoke softly as he reached out to touch her cheek and wiped the tear away but before Haley could even think she flinched and took a step back. "How did you find out?"

"You left in your jacket upstairs and it started ringing, me thinking nothing of it answered your phone, care to guess who it was." Haley answered plainly as she saw the look of surprise on his face. "Tell me the truth"

Damian sighed heavily, sat down and signalled for Haley to do the same on the couch opposite. She sat as far away from him as possible.

"It was 3 months ago when you went to visit your parents, when they were renewing their vows and Rachel came over and she ....you know, came on to me. I mean she kissed me and then...." Damian tried to explain.

"Oh I can't believe I'm hearing this, let me guess, the next thing that was going to come out was 'one thing lead to another'. You said that you had a case at work and that if you could do it then that would be all you needed. You would be on top, we would be made and you would have your dream." Haley stood up and started pacing up and down, making Damian very nervous.

"That is what happened, Haley; one thing did lead to another and the next thing I know was that she was calling me 2 months later telling me that she's pregnant but I'm...I'm not even sure if it's even mine. Hales, baby I know I should have told you sooner but I didn't want to risk losing you or hurting you like this because you don't deserve to have a broken heart over something stupid that I did."Damian continued to pitifully explain as he himself stood up.

"What, did you say that she's pregnant?" Haley looked at him disbelievingly. "The fact that your not sure if the baby's yours is supposed to make everything better?!" Haley could feel herself slipping back to reality, all her emotions had been so cloudy but at that moment they became so clear, she could feel her heart breaking all over again and didn't know if she could take it. She also didn't know who this man was, the man she had loved for 4 years had cheated on her and betrayed her trust.

"Get ...... Out" Haley was trying to stay as calm as possible and keep all her emotions in check.

"What...Haley I'm not going anywhere, we are going to forget that this ever happened, alright? We are to good together to let it go over this stupid mistake, that kid is not mine, Haley I know this is hurting you but don't you think you're over reacting, this is my home to." Damian said holding on to Haley's face placing his fore-head on hers.

"I'm over reacting, you know what, and you've just helped me make my decision about us. We're over and I'm going, I'm leaving you and your sorry ass." Haley gritted through her teeth after which she turned to leave but turned around to face him.

"You would forget your baby, just to stay with me?" Haley questioned. Damian answered her by nodding his head and letting a cheeky, small smile form across his lips.

"Just checking and by the way what do you think that says about what kind of man you are?" Haley ran her hands through her hair and continued to walk away and this time she didn't look back. She packed her bags, got in her car and drove, she didn't know exactly where she was going all she knew was that she felt free for the first time in a long time and she liked it. She could feel the breeze in her hair and the sun shining on her face. It's times like these where she is really glad that bought that convertible.

She drove all over for what seemed like40 minutes but in reality it had been hours and eventually ended up in front of her sister's house. She hadn't realised that she had driven from Charlotte to Tree Hill.

Haley got out of the car and collected her stuff not bothering to check how she looked because at that moment in time she just didn't care. She took a deep breath, walked up the drive way trying to gather every bit of confidence she could find and knocked on the door.

"Hey" Brooke said while smiling at the person behind the door but that soon changed when she noticed her little sister crying on her doorstep. "Haley, what's wrong?"

"Can you please not say 'I told you so'?" That was all Brooke needed to hear to know what was going on. Haley couldn't control herself anymore the tears just came pouring down.

"Of course, Honey."Brooke embraced her and brought her in side."Put your bags down right there and I'll make you a coffee, alright? It will all be okay Baby J." Haley just nodded and then watched her sister walk through to the kitchen. Haley placed her bags on the floor and looked up when she heard some one coming down the stairs.

"Oh hey Luke" Haley said awkwardly with a small smile, suddenly feeling conscious about how she looked.

"Hey Hales." Lucas greeted knowing full well why Haley was there.

Haley went in the same direction that her sister had gone in and found her with her back turned looking out the window.

"Brooke?" Haley asked timidly. Brooke turned around and pointed at Haley's hot beverage.

"There's your drink."All Haley could do was nod. "What happened Haley?"

"Long story short, Damian slept with Rachel when we went for Mom and Dad's second wedding, she's pregnant now and he was going to just forget about her and the baby, he thought that would make it all better. I didn't want to believe it any of it, but i can't forget this. We can't move on after he's screwed this all up again. I can't do this time. "Haley stood behind the counter while she held tightly on to her cup and was trying to stop the new batch of tears that were threatening to fall.

"Haley, I ..."Brooke started.

"I know, Brooke this time it's for real, I tricked myself into thinking he was someone else, someone that I loved or someone I thought I loved."She couldn't hold them in anymore so she let her tears fall as she did this her sister embraced her and did so tightly.

"Haley, you're so much better than him, you deserve better."Brooke was so glad that she finally getting through to her sister, she hated seeing Haley like this but if this was what it took for her to get over that smug son of a bitch then she would welcome it with open arms.

"Why don't you go upstairs, take your bags and get settled in the guest room, okay sweetie?" Brooke suggested.

"Yea, that's a good idea, thank you Brooke." Haley said sincerely.

"Don't mention it, that's what sisters are for." Brooke sighed after Haley walked out of the kitchen and Lucas walked in.

"Is she okay?" Lucas said with his arms out wide inviting his wife in for a hug. Brooke accepted the invitation.

"She's going to be fine especially now she's kicked Damian to the curb. Oh did Kayla get to sleep okay?"

"Yep as soon as she hit the bed she was out like a light" Lucas thought carefully about what he was going to say next. "Baby, I don't to mean to overstep the mark but aren't you going to tell her that your family are coming here tomorrow, I think that's something she should know so she can brace herself."

Brooke looked into Lucas' eyes searching for help on how to handle this and she found her answer. She pecked her husband on the lips and made her way up to Haley's room. She walked to the room being careful of making any noise; she didn't want to wake her daughter up. She knocked on the closed door and opened it when she heard Haley say come in.

"Feeling any better?" Brooke said with a sympathetic smile as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"I don't know about that but I do know that I'm going to be okay because I have you." Haley smiled at Brooke.

"I have something to tell you ... Mom, Dad, Peyton, Jake and Jenny are coming here tomorrow for Kayla's birthday."Brooke told her and wondered what Haley's response would be.

"Oh urm..."Haley had wanted more time before she had to face them but fortune obviously wasn't on her side.

"You need your family right now otherwise you wouldn't have come here Haley you have to realised you hurt us all a lot when you chose him over us but you realised your mistake and I get that your sorry, better late than never, I just hope every one else sees it the way that I do."She noticed that Brooke was getting ready to leave.

"Brooke, how come I wasn't invited to your little get together tomorrow?"

"... ... because I got tired of you making excuses for not coming just because Damian didn't want to and having to tell every one yet Baby J wasn't coming again." Brooke answered. "Goodnight Haley."

As Brooke left the room Haley crashed on to the bed and let everything sink in. She lost her boyfriend earlier that afternoon but she had just realised that she had lost her family a long time ago and she had no idea how she was going to make it up to them. How could she have been so stupid as to choose a guy that obviously didn't love her over her family who loved and would do anything for her, except let her be with Damian. His name made her feel sick to her stomach, Haley had never realised before that it was true love is actually blind and also a pain in the ass. She just wanted to be loved and she thought if a guy like Damian loved her then that would prove that she was special, all it did was prove that she was naive and to brainless to realise when she was being used.


	2. Chapter 2

Haley woke up the next morning, feeling refreshed and ready for another day. That was until she remembered everything that had happened the day before and what was going to happen in the day ahead. She buried her head under her duvet hoping to have at least half an hour more of a peaceful slumber before she had to face the dreadful day ahead of her but realised that wasn't going to happen when she felt a little body jumping up and down on top of her.

"Wake up Aunty Haley" Haley heard a chirpy now four year old girl shout. To be honest she was surprised that the little girl even remembered who she was, considering the fact that she hadn't seen her for the best part of two years.

Haley pulled back the duvet and tickled the little girl, who started laughing hysterically.

"Happy Birthday Kayla! How old are you today" Haley asked continuing to tickle Kayla who couldn't speak she was laughing so hard so she put four fingers up to show her age. The two were interrupted by Lucas and Brooke standing in the door way calling Kayla.

"Alright Birthday girl, I know your excited but lets get you dressed then you can come and play with Aunty Haley all you want." Lucas compromised.

Kayla pondered over it before realising that it was a fair deal and showing her agreement by jumping of the bed and running in to her father's arms.

As Lucas turned to leave with his daughter in tow Kayla shouted out with a huge grin on her face "See you in a minute Aunt Haley."

Haley sat up in her bed still smiling at the little girl who had just left the room. Brooke was standing in the doorway looking at her little sister acting the way she used to before any of this drama. She had missed her so much and wanted her back; she wanted her whole family to go back to the way they were, back to normal.

"You know when I told her you were here she got so excited, I didn't want her forget you Haley, I didn't let her forget you ... so get your lazy ass up and get dressed people should be arriving soon and Lucas' family should be here soon." Brooke told her as she jump on the space on the bed next to her sister.

"When is our family getting here?" Haley asked nervously.

"About an hour." Brooke knew that this would be hard for Haley but this was something that she needed to face and with that she left the room.

Haley got up showered and changed into a short black dress with a white pattern across the top and across the bottom, letting her wavy blonde hair be loose and free. After putting on light make-up she headed for the door when she heard the doorbell rang. She braced herself and opened the door.

"Wow, oh my... long time no see." Haley exclaimed with a big smile on her face as she embraced the person behind the door.

"What's up Baby J, I haven't seen you in what, two and half years."

"Yeah, life's been pretty hectic and I've been really busy with work and stuff. What about you?" Haley wasn't in the mood to answer anymore questions on the topic of her life than she had to.

"Well, I'm playing for the Bobcats now." Nathan stated proudly with a huge grin.

"That's....." Haley was interrupted by a screaming four year old. Kayla had her blonde hair in cute curls and a little blue dress on.

"Uncle Natey!" Kayla shouted as soon as she saw him at the door. She jumped in to his arms.

"Hey how's the birthday girl?" Nathan asked.

"She's good." Kayla noticed her Uncle's big sports bag and wriggled out of his arms. She started pulling on the bags strap. "Is my present in here?" She asked with huge grin on her face.

"It might be but that doesn't mean your going to open it now, sweetie, go and watch tv." Brooke told Kayla as she appeared from the living room with Lucas. She watched her daughter skip passed her before greeting her brother in law.

"Hey Nate." She said as she hugged him. Haley just stood in the doorway with them messing with her nails and looking at her feet feeling slightly awkward.

"What's up bro?"Lucas asked as he man-hugged his brother.

"Nothing just playing the game."Nathan grinned."Mom and Dad should be here in any second now they're coming up Brooke's parents." Haley felt even more uneasy and to make matters worse the doorbell rang.

Noticing Haley's uneasiness Brooke spoke up. "Haley, Nathan's going to be staying with us so why don't you show him to the other guest room, I'll get the door."

Haley was so grateful; she gave Brooke a thankful smile and led the way for Nathan to follow.

When she got to his room she opened the door.

"Voila, your room monsieur" Haley joked.

"Merci, Mademoiselle."Nathan joked back as he tossed his bag on the bed and sat at the bottom of it, he patted the space next to him asking Haley to sit. She sat down next to him; she had forgotten how much she had missed him.

"What's going on Haley? What are you doing here?" Nathan said knowingly. Haley had also forgotten about how much he knew her.

"It's over between me and him, I left him and that's all there is to it."

"Alright Hales, as long as your okay and that joker is out of your life."

"He is and I'm fine. I was stupid to think he was the one, you know but today's not about that, it's about me making up with my family and moving on." Haley whispered.

"Okay, should we go down?" Nathan suggested realising that this was going to be hard enough for her.

"Okay." Haley braced herself for what was to come. Nathan gave her a hug and she felt a calm wash over her, suddenly she was ready.

This time it was Nathan who led her. He led her down to the living room; she stood behind him as if for protection. She could her voices coming from the living room, they sounded happy. Haley knew Brooke hadn't told them that she was there. As Nathan entered the room, they greeted him and he then stepped out of the way so Haley was in full view.

"Hey." Haley said nervously looking at the shocked people in front of her. Everyone remained quiet until Peyton spoke up.

"What is she doing here?"Peyton asked coldly while sending Haley an even colder glare.

"Peyton..."Brooke warned, she knew how her sister could be.

"What is she doing here?" Peyton asked curtly.

"Can you excuse a minute, Jimmy you stay here." Lydia told them all. "Ladies, kitchen."

Peyton stood up abruptly and followed her mothers lead but not before giving Haley a hard, cold stare. Brooke took Haley's hand and walked along side her to the kitchen.

When they got to the kitchen Lydia was stood behind the counter while Peyton stood leaning against the sink and looking out of the window.

"I'm sorry." It was all she could think to say, she could feel tears filling her eyes.

"I'm sorry? Really Haley? I'm sorry. You know, that worked the first few times, when he hurt you but it's been three years without a word from you and you think you can just waltz back in to our lives when it all goes bad. I'm right, am I not, he screwed you over again?" Peyton fumed.

"I don't have anything to say to you, you made it quite clear who was more important to you." Lydia said ignoring Peyton's tirade. "Whether or not Brooke wants to forgive you, that's up to her but I would rather you weren't here, we let you come back more than enough times but not this time Haley. Brooke may feel that is okay to let you in to her family but you will not be in mine"

"Mom!" Brooke exclaimed. "She's your daughter, we have all made mistakes before and you forgave us each time because it's what mothers do."

"It's a shame she didn't see it that way, we were nothing but your back up plan, Haley." Lydia's face was as hard as stone, a face that Brooke didn't recognised.

"I made a mistake, a really big mistake and I wish I could erase it but I can't because I don't have that kind of power but I can try and make it up to you. I'll do whatever it is I need to do to prove how sorry I am and how dedicated I am to making this right. Mom, I'm really sorry." Haley pleaded.

"Do you not understand?! There is no making this right. You left this family and I'll be DAMNED if you do it again. Haley, you made your choice now go back to that second rate man whore you call the love of your life" Lydia yelled, all of the girls were shocked, they had never seen her like this before. Brooke cringed at her mothers words. Haley could feel her heart breaking in her chest and it hurt like hell, she couldn't think of anything else to do but run and with that she ran out of the house.

------------------

Haley was sat all alone on the park bench and had been for two hours, tears had been flowing freely but had now dried on her face. She couldn't blame her mother for asking her to leave. She really wished that she had never met Damian, he had ruined her life. Even though she had chosen him, she didn't really love him she just loved the idea of being in love with him. For the past three years she had been lost, her family meant everything to her and she could never understand what had driven her to let go of her family. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, she took it out and the caller id read Damian. _What does this Jackass want now? Had he not done enough to me?_ Haley thought. She exited the call as fast as she could and shove d her phone back in her pocket.

"Do you know if you think too much your head will explode, it's true I read it somewhere." Nathan said from behind her.

"What are you doing here?" Haley said not sure why he had left the party.

"I promised Kayla that I would hand deliver this to you." Nathan held out his hand and in it was a slice of cake with a fork stuck in it on a small paper plate. She gave him a small smile and took it from his hands.

"I'm sorry Hales; I really hoped that it would have turned out good for you." Nathan sympathised.

"It's okay, it's not like it's your fault, right?"

"Haley, you made a mistake and one day your mom and Peyton are going to realise that, you've already got Brooke and your dad on your side." Nathan reassured her.

"My dad?" Haley questioned.

"Yea, he wasn't happy at all, he didn't like the fact that your mom turned you away with out even hearing you out and he believes that you're really sorry because he knows you."

She smiled as she heard what her dad had said.

"Thank you, Nathan you always were a good friend, I really appreciate it. I really missed you, you know that." Haley expressed.

"Your welcome and I missed you, Baby J." Nathan replied.


End file.
